The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to packet priority for evolved multimedia broadcast multicast (eMBMS) service relays.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless systems may support device-to-device (D2D) communications involving direct wireless communication between user equipments (UEs). D2D UEs may run applications supported via a relay UE to a network to receive data from an application server. In some cases, such as for Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) or enhanced Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), traffic through the relay UE may only be in the downlink (DL) direction. Thus, uplink (UL) messages may not be used to send configuration information regarding the broadcast service to the relay UE. This may result in disruption or delay in the broadcast service through the relay UE.